Angela Jameson
|death_date = |death_place = |resides = San Diego, California |billed_from = San Diego, California |trainer = Terry Funk, Dory Funk Jr., Killer Kowalski, Paul Levesque |current_federation = EXODUS Pro. |previous_federation = XWL, ECC, NLW, AWA, GDW |debut = August 2001 }} Angela Jameson (born March 5th, 1979), is a female professional wrestler currently under contract to EXODUS Pro. The Early Days Coming soon. Getting into the business Coming Soon. Professional Career Coming Soon. Finishers,Theme Songs and Nicknames *'Finishing Moves' **Fall From Grace(Victory Star Drop) **The Widow Maker (Leg trap Sunset Flip powerbomb) **Santa Muerte (Submission) (Chickenwing Surfboard) *'Signature Moves' **Bittersweet Serenade (Corkscrew moonsault) **Downward Spiral (Over the shoulder belly to belly piledriver) **End Of Days (Standing butterfly to butterfly suplex) *'Commom Moves' **Snap mare **Spinning heel kick **Backbreaker **Split legged moonsault **Hurricanrana **Handspring elbow **Fisherman’s suplex **Enziguri **Elevated dropkick **Side Russian Legsweep **Spinebuster **Suicide dive **Lou Thez press **German suplex **Back body drop **Knife edge chop **Arm drag takedown **Roundhouse kick **Hammerlock **Swinging neckbreaker *'Entrance Themes' **"South Of Heaven" by Slayer (Current) **”Personal Jesus” by Marilyn Manson **”Giving In” by Adema **”Did My Time” by KoRn **”Releasing The Demons” by Godsmack **"#1 Crush" by Garbage **”No More Tears” by Ozzy Osborne *'Nicknames' **"The Fallen Angel" **"The Queen of Queens" **"The Main Event Superstar" **"Miss Wrestlecade" **"The Dangerous Queen 2.0" **"The Devil's Advocate" Championships and Awards *'Global Division of Wrestling' **World Heavyweight Champion (x6) **World Tag Team Champion (x2) with Glory Braddock (x1) and Joey Michaels (x1) **Fever Television Champion (x1) **2009 GDW Rising Star/Best Newcomer of the Year **2009 GDW Eye of Ares Tournament Winner **2010 GDW Wrestler of the Year **2010 GDW Most Hated Wrestler of the Year **2010 GDW Match of the Year (vs. Jake Storm, Samantha Raine- GDW World Heavyweight Championship- Wrestlecade VII) **2010 GDW Rivalry of the Year (Suffrage vs. GDW) **2010 GDW Storyline of the Year (Suffrage takeover) **2011 GDW Civil War Match Winner **2011 GDW Wrestler of the Year **2011 GDW Match of the Year (Insanity Cage- Survival Of The Fittest 2010) **2012 GDW Civil War Match Winner **2012 GDW Wrestler of the Year **2012 GDW Most Hated Wrestler of the Year **2012 GDW Best Finishing Move of the Year (Fall From Grace) **GDW Grand Slam Champion (as of 1-20-12) ** GDW Hall of Fame Class of 2012 *'American Wrestling Association' **World Heavyweight Champion (x1) **Youngblood Champion (x3) **Primetime Champion (x1) *'No Limit Wrestling' **Stars & Stripes Champion (x1) *'East Coast Connection' **Ground Zero Champion (x1) *'Xtreme Wrestling League' **FemX Champion (x1) **Youngblood Champion (x1) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **5 Star Match (2004) vs. Tyra Knox (XWL Friday Night Insanity) **5 Star Match (2009) vs. Angelica Jones (GDW Desperate Measures) **5 Star Match (2010) vs. Glory Braddock (GDW Friday Night Fever) **5 Star Match (2010) vs. Samantha Raine (GDW Purgatory) **5 Star Match (2011) vs. Nick Riley, Faith DeLuca, Stacy Masters, Brittany Lohan, Paul York, Jake Storm, Dazz, Kimberly Williams (GDW Civil War) **5 Star Match (2011) vs. Samantha Raine (GDW Wrestlecade VIII) **5 Star Match (2011) vs. Dazz (GDW Friday Night Fever) **5 Star Match (2012) vs. Manami Toyota (NJPW Wrestle Majesty IV, Saitama, Japan) **Match Of The Year (2012) vs. Manami Toyota (NJPW Wrestle Majesty IV, Saitama, Japan) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Female 50 (2009) Ranked #5 **PWI Female 50 (2010) Ranked #2 **PWI Female 50 (2011) Ranked #1 **PWI Female 50 (2012) Ranked #1 **PWI Woman Of The Year (2012) **PWI Match Of The Year (2012) (tied) vs. Manami Toyota (NJPW Wrestle Majesty IV, Saitama, Japan) Greatest Matches *vs. Manami Toyota (NJPW Wrestle Majesty IV) Winner: Angela Jameson *vs. Dazz (Non Title Match- GDW Friday Night Fever) Winner: Angela Jameson *vs. Angelica Jones (Street Fight- Desperate Measures 2009) Winner: Angela Jameson * vs. Samantha Raine, Faith DeLuca, Marie Jones, Brittany Lohan, Shawn Atlas, Who Am I?, Cross, Macktasic B. Slither, Nikolai, Kurt Logan, Glory Braddock, Allison Jung (Insanity Cage- Survival of the Fittest 2010) Winner: Angela Jameson *vs. Nick Riley, Faith DeLuca, Stacy Masters, Brittany Lohan, Paul York, Jake Storm, Dazz, Kimberly Williams (Civil War Match- Civil War 2011) Winner: Angela Jameson *vs. Samantha Raine (GDW Undisputed Championship - Wrestlecade VIII) Winner: Angela Jameson *vs. Glory Braddock (Hell In A Cell- GDW World Heavyweight Championship- GDW Friday Night Fever) Winner: Angela Jameson *vs. Samantha Raine (Hell In A Cell- GDW World Heavyweight Championship- Purgatory 2010) Winner: Angela Jameson *vs. Rick Young (AWA World Heavyweight Championship) Winner: Angela Jameson *vs. Alex Wilkins (AWA World Heavyweight Championship) Winner: Alex Wilkins *vs. Tyra Knox (Hell In A Cell- XWL Youngblood Championship- XWL Friday Night Insanity) Winner: Angela Jameson Personal Life Coming soon. Trivia *While attending the University of Florida, Angela became a member of the Delta Theta chapter of the Kappa Alpha Theta sorority. *Angela had a son, Jason, from a previous relationship. He died at the age of three. He would have been eight this past year. *Angela is severely allergic to peanuts, coconut, and shellfish. *She is a massive Jacksonville Jaguars fan. *Angela has four tattoos; a royal purple Lotus flower on her lower back, a pair of roses with her daughters’ names surrounding them on her right ankle, a small Celtic-style cross with her late son’s name on the back of her neck, and the letters of her sorority in black and gold on the inside of her right wrist. *Is one of only three wrestlers to have won more than one Civil War match. Charles Kessler and Andreas Lasiewicz are the others. *Is the only woman to have taken the #1 spot on the PWI Female 50 list more than once. *Is undefeated in the Hell in a Cell match. *Won GDW's first ever Insanity Cage match. In addition, this was Angela's first ever Insanity Cage match as well. Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Active Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Spanish characters Category:American characters Category:American Wrestlers Category:Characters from Spain Category:Characters from Georgia Category:AWA Wrestlers Category:World Champions Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011